


#28

by hhopp



Series: Hhopp's Destiel Angst-a-Thon [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhopp/pseuds/hhopp
Summary: "Don't look at me. I'm disgusting."





	

     “Hey, Cas, you still in here?” Dean asked, knocking lightly on the door before pushing it open. “Sam wants to start the movie.”

    Cas startled, dropping his pajama shirt back over his stomach. He probably had another month or so before things would start looking suspicious. “Sorry. I didn’t realize I had taken so long.” Dean did his little _ah, well, that doesn’t really matter_ smile and stepped inside. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

    “Aren’t we a couple of handsome devils?” he quipped, catching his eye in the mirror. His shamrock colored eyes went dreamy. Cas cast his eyes away and hummed some vague agreement. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

    “Don’t look at me.”

    “What?”

    “I said don’t look at me. I’m disgusting.” Blonde eyebrows furrowed.

    “What do you mean, Cas? Why would—” And that’s when the little one kicked. Right underneath Dean’s palm. His main thought was _little traitor_ , but a suspiciously Sam-like voice whispered _at least she knows who her other father is._ “What the hell was that?”

    “I’m pregnant,” he said. Except the confession came out in Enochian. Dean put his hands to his ears and yanked away as if he’d been burned.

    “Cas! We’ve talked about this!”

    “Sorry.” He crossed his arms over his middle as he turned around, slumping against the edge of the countertop. Of course, now the fledgling was still. _I thought you were supposed to be on my side_.

    “What was that? Are you okay?”

    “I’m fine.” Dean groaned and pulled himself to his feet.

    “Baby, I know that you’re a lot of things, but a good liar is not one of them.” He put his hands on his shoulders. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

    “Nothing,” he whispered. “I’m fine.”

    “ _Cas_.” Tears began to spill from his eyes. How was he even producing hormones? “Are you sick?”

    “No. I— I’m pregnant.” Dean slid his grip down his arms and clutched his wrists.

    “Cas, I’m serious. What’s going on?”

    “So am I. I’m with child.” Dean was silent for a moment, eyes narrowing as he studied Cas’ face.

    “You aren’t joking around, are you?” He shook his head. “Okay. Wow. Gimme a minute.”

    This is what he was afraid of. He had wanted to wait to tell him, preferably until there was no other available option. He knew that a hunter’s life wasn’t right for a child, but that there was no way Dean could ever give it up.  

    He dropped the lid of the toilet seat and sat down on it. Dean slid down the wall in front of him.

    “How long?”

    “What?”

    “How long have you been… pregnant?”

    “I’d estimate five and a half months or so.” His eyes widened.

    “Wait a minute. Five and a half? How long have you known?” Cas wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Cas. Work with me, here. How long have you known?”

    “Two months,” he mumbled. The tears started falling again.

    “Hey. Come here.” Dean sat up and opened his arms. His expression was soft. Cas let himself fall from his perch and against him, eyes pouring freely now. Dean’s shoulders were tense but his hands were gentle as they smoothed up and down his back.

    “Are you mad?” he asked, face buried in his neck.

    “Why would I be mad, Cas?” Cas shook his head. “There’s nothing to be mad about. This is good news, right?”

    After Cas nodded, they stayed silent for a while. Dean laid a hand over his bump and they just breathed together. Every so often the little one offered a lazy kick, a half-formed foot feeling like the pop of a piece of popcorn against his belly. Eventually the muffled sounds of the movie floated down the hallway to them; Sam must’ve gotten tired of waiting.

    “Do you want to go watch with him?” Cas shifted in his arms.

    “Not particularly.”

    “Let’s just stay here then.”

 

    Sam found them that way in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking I might actually make a series of this one. No guarantees
> 
> I own nothing. Kudos, Comments, you know the drill if you've ever read an author's note before.


End file.
